Harry Potter music
by ReadAlert
Summary: Just some one-shots with some known songs I've written in "Harry Potter" centric. All rude comments will be deleted.
1. Chapter 1

**After many years, I've decided to try upload something, but not a story however.**

 **While listening to music, I sometimes brode about making the lyrics "Harry Potter" centric, mostly when Harry starts to think how Dumbledore and his Order swift him from one miserable life at his relatives to the Wizarding World were he's looked like a scapegoat.**

 **This might contain bashing on every character.**

 **Just to warn you, all rude comments will be deleted.**


	2. Song of the man house elf

**Song of the man house elf**

* * *

 **My version of "Song of the roustabouts" from "Dumbo", on how Harry feels about being the Dursleys' man house elf.**

* * *

 _Hike! Ugh! Hike! Ugh! Hike! Ugh! Hike!_

 _I work all day, I work all night_

 _I never learned to smile and laugh_

 _I'm a happy-hearted man house elf_

 _Hike! Ugh! Hike! Ugh! Hike! Ugh! Hike!_

 _While relatives enjoy their day_

 _I slave until I'm almost dead_

 _I'm a happy-hearted man house elf_

 _Hike! Ugh! Hike! Ugh! Hike! Ugh! Hike!_

 _I don't know when I smiled last time_

 _But when I do they whip it all away_

 _I might smile though, however brief_

 _But only with their backs infront my face_

 _Muscles aching_

 _Back near breaking_

 _Eggs and bacon what I need_

 _Uncle honding_

 _Keep on ponding_

 _For your bed and feed_

 _There are no let up_

 _Must get set up_

 _Weed the garden! Scrub the floor!_

 _Want to doze off_

 _Get my clothes off_

 _But must keep awake_

 _Hep! Heave! Hep! Heave! Hep! Heave!_

 _Hep! Heave! Hep! Heave! Hep! Heave!_

 _Hep! Heave! Hep!_

 _Make our food! Do dishes!_

 _Clean and scrub up all day long_

 _You happy-hearted man house elf!_

 _Cleaning, weeding, scrubbing, washing_

 _Keep on working!_

 _Stop that shirking!_

 _Get to work, ungreatful freak!_

 _Working! Working! Working! Working!_

 _Work! Work! Work! Work!_

 _Oh!_


	3. What do they want from me?

**What do they want with me?**

* * *

 **When reading the plot on Pink Floyd's song "What to you want with me?" it kinda makes me think of how Harry feels about being treated like a hero one minute and then a scapegoat at the drop of hat.**

* * *

Somewhere in Scottland's green hills, overlooking a great lake was a majestic castle.

For most people, it was just an old ruin, unless you had the special gift to see it as Hogwarts' school for Witchcraft and Wizardry that taught children to control their magic.

On the window pane sat a skinny fifteen year old boy with an angular face framed by messy raven-hair and bottle-green eyes behind round glasses.

He's been sitting there to have some privacy.

This year has had a rotten start. But somehow, he couldn't find himself surprised anymore. It seemed that like it was tradition. An evil circle of some kind.

The first three semesters it was only the school that had frown upon him when he lost his House 150 points in the first year, when everybody suspected him as the Heir of Slytherin because he could speak to snakes and last semester when he was forced to enter a dangerous tournament and everybody called him an attention-seeking cheat.

But this year, the whole Wizarding World has turned against him, calling him a liar when he had witnessed the most feared wizard return to power and a fellow student and tournament participant was killed. They even tried to snap his wand infront of a trial for using magic in self-defence against demon-like prison guardians that sucked out all happiness, even your soul.

To make matters worst, a new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher used every excuse to give him detention just because he was telling the truth, making him carve lines on the back of his hand with a cursed quill.

"What do they want from me?!" he groaned in depressed anger.

Softly he began to humming the opening for the song and when he came to the lyrics he improvised his own words as he sang.

 _As I look around this room tonight_

 _Settled in my cage in the light_

Looking at the words _I must not tell lies_ carved on the back of his left hand he continued.

 _Do they want my blood?_

 _Do they want my tears?_

 _What do they want?_

 _What do they want with me?_

 _Shall I bleed until I can't bleed anymore?_

 _Cry until my eyes is all dry?_

 _You're so hard to please_

 _What do they want with me?_

While softly humming the short instrumental part, Harry thought back on how everybody demanded answers on what really happened that night when Riddle returned with a new body and the murder of Cedric.

 _Do they think that I know something you don't know?_

 _If I don't promise them the answers would they go?_

 _Shall I stand out in the night_

 _Do you want me to make a daisy chain for you_

 _Ah ah ah_

 _I'm not the one you need_

 _What do you want from me_

Sighing, he leaned the back of his head against the window frame, wondering why he was doomed to suffer like this. Being famous for something he couldn't even remember, with the lives of his parents as a price.

People couldn't just understand that he'd sacrifice all his fortune to have his parents back , live a normal life and only worry about school, zips and asking out a girl like any other teenagers.

 _I can't have anything I want_

 _Neither joy, neither love, nor a normal life_

 _Anything I want_

 _You can own all the gold I have_

 _Sell your soul for complete control_

 _Is that really what you need?_

 _You can lose yourself this night_

 _See inside there is nothing to hide_

 _Turn and face the light_

 _Ah ah ah, ah ah ah_

 _What do they want from me_


End file.
